The Heart of Black Diamond
by La Lumiere Rouge
Summary: It was just a storyline, yet the Rated R Superstar found that as time progressed, he was rather attached to the Korean beauty. Reviews are more than welcome, and flames are just exaggerated reviews of a story's flaws. An Edge/Gail Kim story.


**AN: This is a simple fic with Edge/Gail. Weird pairing I know, but Edge and Gail are awesome and we never get to see Gail. In this fic, Gail was never transferred to Raw, and this fic is fictional, which means Edge is single, Gail is single, and Drew McIntyre is still creepy as hell. Also Kaval was never fired because I loved the whole Layla/Kaval stuff as well as his amazing in-ring abilities.**

**

* * *

**

Edge POV:

Edge, the World Heavyweight Champion. Man, I could never tire of hearing that. I walked backstage, carrying around the shiny gold title. The storyline with Kane was over and done for, though I hoped Glen wouldn't be reduced to a jobber again. In reality the guy was nice and worked hard at his career. I waved to the other superstars and the divas as I walked to Vince's office. When I reached the door I knocked, and opened the door. As I walked in, I was surprised to see someone other than Vince. Gail Kim, the Canadian/Korean diva was in one of the chairs facing Vince's desk. Her face mirrored my expression, one of confusion.

"Now, I know that this is sudden, but after the whole Alicia Fox and Zack Ryder thing got Alicia a little more over with the fans, we decided that it would work with Gail, except with someone a little more, well, over with the fans." Vince explained "Also, Gail's on screen character would have a lot more attitude like when she was a heel with Molly all those years ago. She may not have been popular then, but Gail sure got a reaction out of the crowd." Gail and I nodded our heads.

"Now Adam, we're going to start out the storyline with a mixed gender tag team match. You and Gail versus the team of Layla and Kaval. Basically you're going to have a match where you and Gail will lose after Michelle interferes with match, as per usual. Then you will get back in the ring, and take care of Gail. Don't worry, Michelle, Layla and Kaval will be gone by then."

As Vince finished his explanation, Gail and I were soaking it all in. She looked at me with uncertainty.

"No offense to you or Adam, Mr. McMahon, but I haven't been a, well, female manager, in quite sometime. Are you sure you want me, out of all the divas?" Gail asked. I was surprised to see how hesitant she was to be in a storyline like this, despite this storyline being certain to put her over with the fans.

"Yes Gail, you seem to be one of the most talented people, and though they say I never listen to them, I do try to please the fans. Also I want to clear up this rumor that you aren't getting pushes just because you came from TNA." Vince ended that statement with an indignant huff.

I attempted to hide my grin from Gail and Vince, though I noticed Gail had a small smile on her face and Vince was too distracted muttering about how the fans never appreciated his hard work.

Taking this as our time to leave, Gail and I left the room, as sneakily as we could. We turned the corridor and broke down laughing. After a few minutes, our chuckles died down and I turned to Gail.

"So, Vince also mentioned something about receiving our storyline scripts' later today. What do you think they'll have us do?" I pondered

"Well, it wont be anything risqué seeing as it's PG, but they might make it a budding romance thing." She wore a little frown, as if considering all the possibilities from this storyline.

"Yeah, well between you and I, I hear that they're thinking of canning the PG rating. Hopefully, they figured out the kids weren't the ones buying the tickets." I sighed. I hated PG WWE. We fight for a living, not sing nursery rhymes for little kids.

"It's hard being the Rated R Superstar when it's a PG show, right?" Gail whispered in a knowing voice.

"Exactly, I mean I feel as if I just can't be me. I'm used to TV 14, not PG. I'm sick of toning down everything I do and say. Like the worst thing I've said since PG started was 'jackass'. Had this been TV 14, I'd be swearing every time I was on TV, and messing with people's minds. Hell, had this been TV 14, we'd probably be making out or more." I poured every irritating thing I despised into one long rant. I looked to Gail to see her reaction. Judging from her face I probably shouldn't have added the making out part.

"Well, perhaps you should put all that anger into your wrestling. It doesn't do well to bottle up your feelings." Gail replied "And also, the self-centered part of me likes that you don't like that you don't get to make out with me." With a wink the Canadian diva left, leaving me with a small smile on my face. Perhaps this storyline wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**I haven't done a fanfic in so long. I used to have an account where I wrote stories for books, but I like writing for wrestling so I wrote this. I'm writing the second chapter but I might need some help with ideas for plot. That's where you guys come in. Please review the story, to help me, and it means that you guys get to have a little control over the story. I also wanted Mr. McMahon to seem like a more likable person, and though I personally hate the PG WWE, I feel like because of a few bad years, we don't appreciate the work he's done. So there it is, the first chapter to my new story. Reviews are like jelly beans, I can never have enough.**


End file.
